


Kaset Kusut.

by cikicuba



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: Wonwoo agak kesulitan untuk mengingat identitas Mingyu. Namun tak apa, masih ada hari esok.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	Kaset Kusut.

**Author's Note:**

> selamat tanggal 8 Mei!

Dalam usahanya menjadi orang dewasa yang seutuhnya, Mingyu membeli rumah pertamanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan rumah istimewa yang diperuntukan bagi orang yang hendak berkeluarga, melainkan rumah tua bekas di Jakarta bagian Timur. Alasan mengapa rumah ini dengan impulsif akhirnya dibelinya sederhana: 1) Jisoo menawarkannya dengan harga yang cukup murah lengkap dengan semua perabotnya 2) Pembayarannya bisa dicicil. Rasa-rasanya menemukan dua syarat itu secara berdampingan bukan hal yang mudah mengingat di jaman apa ia tinggal, alhasil Mingyu memberanikan dirinya untuk berinvestasi.

Gajinya sebagai seorang jurnalis bukannya yang fantastis ataupun paling sedikit berdigit dua. Malahan, susah payah ia terseok dengan ekonomi morat-marit dan gaya hidup segelas kopi kekinian seharga delapan belas ribu. Tetapi terkadang keseimbangan hidup datang dari rekening yang kering kerontang namun kesenangan hati ketika melakukan pekerjaan yang ia minati.

Mingyu menyukai dunia jurnalistik dan segala yang ada di dalamnya. Berlari kesana kemari mengais informasi yang harus berdasar pada fakta, mengemukakan pendapat yang terkadang penuh kontradiksi, serta jepretan gambar yang dibutuhkan sebagai sebuah pelengkap bukti konkret. Menjadi jurnalistik adalah jalan patriotnya untuk menjunjung tinggi nilai demokrasi, walaupun terkadang idealismenya tak selalu dapat tercapai di Indonesia yang penuh dengan radikalisme. Namun ia berhasil bertahan, _sejauh ini_.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, ia tadinya tak berniat tinggal disana sepenuhnya. Rencana-rencana di kepalanya mengatakan tempat itu bisa menjadi investasi jangka panjang kelak nanti ia berumah tangga, dengan sedikit renovasi disana dan disini. Tetapi itu nanti, kapan-kapan, dan pelan-pelan. Lagipula ibunya bilang ia belum siap melepas Mingyu sepenuhnya walaupun tahun ini dirinya akan genap berusia tiga puluh tahun.

Masih bicara soal rumah, hari itu hujan deras dan kali pertama ia memindahkan beberapa barangnya kesana. Tidak banyak, mengingat tempat ini hanya akan jadi tujuan persinggahan sewaktu-waktu ia membutuhkan. Diluar hujan deras, dan hari liburnya seketika berubah menjadi kelabu seiring awan yang bergerombol diatas sana.

Yang lucu adalah walaupun Jisoo bilang rumah ini sudah tak ditinggali selama beberapa bulan, segalanya masih terasa seperti… _rumah_ ketika Mingyu memasukinya. Perabotnya masih lengkap, dan hanya ada sedikit debu yang tertempel disana. Jisoo juga bilang pemilik sebelumnya sengaja ikut menjual segala barang yang ada di dalamnya karena mereka harus segera pergi akibat keadaan mendesak. Terbayang kan, betapa menggiurkannya rumah dengan perabot utuh, harga murah, dan bisa dicicil? Mingyu serasa menang lotre.

Banyak potret keluarga yang masih tertinggal disana, dan bahkan hal-hal sederhana seperti tembok yang penuh dengan coretan jejak tinggi badan seseorang dari bocah hingga dewasa. Mingyu dapat membayangkan betapa harmonisnya keluarga yang tinggal disana sebelumnya. Halaman rumah yang digunakan untuk bermain, meja makan yang penuh dengan cerita, ruang tengah yang hangat dengan nyaman, semua dapat terbayang didalam pikirannya bahkan saat disana hanya ada dirinya, ruang hampa, dan kenangan.

Mingyu berakhir dengan televisi menyala dan satu box Pizza tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Tangannya tak berhenti menari diatas papan ketik untuk mengejar _deadline_ berita, dan ruang obrol di salah satu aplikasi ponselnya terus berdering walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Ternyata senior editornya tak menyukai _template layout_ yang akan dinaikan pagi nanti dan meminta revisi sesegera mungkin. Matanya baru menutup sekitar pukul tiga pagi, dan ia tertidur di sofa dengan selimut tipis menutupi tubuhnya.

Ia terbangun ketika mendeteksi kepalanya ditimpuki bantal. _Lagi, dan lagi_. Rasanya seperti seseorang sengaja melakukannya untuk membangunkannya. Sulit membuka mata ketika matahari menyinari wajahnya secara langsung, namun interupsi tidurnya kali ini sepertinya butuh urgensi tanggapan yang lebih cepat.

Mingyu dihadapkan oleh seorang pria yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandanginya seakan-akan ia adalah seorang penyusup. Parahnya, Mingyu _benar-benar_ merasa seperti penyusup di rumahnya sendiri karena pria itu. Ia terbangun perlahan, menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya dan sesegera mungkin memperhatikan sekitar takut-takut ia melakukan hal aneh tadi malam seperti misalnya tidur sambil berjalan dan berakhir dirumah tetangga. Tetapi tidak sama sekali, ini benar adalah rumahnya.

Pria itu kini menukikan alisnya, seakan menunggu bibir Mingyu mengucap klarifikasinya akan sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu apa konteksnya. Seingatnya pintu rumah sudah ia kunci semalam, jadi kalau ada yang patut dicurigai sudah pasti pria ini. Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir, perawakan Mingyu yang berambut gondrong dan berwajah bewok lebih mendapat kualifikasi sebagai seorang penyusup daripada pria baik-baik di depannya. _Well_ , setidaknya begitulah Mingyu menilai pria itu dari sweaternya yang terlihat hangat dan gesture tubuhnya yang rapuh. Namun apapun itu, ia berdeham guna memecah keheningan.

“Ngapain lo masuk-masuk rumah orang?” Ucap Mingyu dengan nada defensif.

Sang pria masih melipat tangannya di dada, masih menukikan alisnya, dan masih memandangnya dengan tajam. “Lo tuh… mabok ya?”

Sekarang gantian Mingyu yang menukikan alisnya. “Apaandah?”

“Lo yang ngapain masuk-masuk rumah orang?”

“Lah? Ini rumah gue?”

Sang pria memamerkan serangkaian kunci yang ada di genggamannya, seakan-akan berkata _here, i have the keys_ sebagai sebuah bukti bahwa argumentasi ini telah ia menangkan. Tetapi Mingyu juga tak mau kalah, ia keluarkan kuncinya dan memamerkannya dengan cara persis seperti yang pria itu lakukan. Sekarang mereka satu sama.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, dan tampaknya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berkeinginan untuk mengalah. Lalu Mingyu teringat sesuatu; _foto keluarga_. Pria ini, pria berkacamata bulat didepannya ini, benar adalah si pemilik rumah sebelumnya. Lalu mengapa ia masih mengklaim tempat ini sebagai kepemilikannya?

“Bentar, kayaknya lo salah paham,” Mingyu mulai lagi. “Gue gak ngerti gimana caranya lo bisa gak tau, tapi rumah ini udah dijual dan sekarang gue pemiliknya.”

“Ngaco! Gue pasti tau lah kalau rumah ini dijual? Kenapa ayah sama bunda gak bilang?”

“Ya mana gue tau? Lo tanya lah ke mereka!”

Sang pria mengedipkan matanya polos seakan memikirkan entah apa. Yang jelas, seketika ia jadi tak segalak sebelumnya. “Ini pasti ada kesalahan.”

“Mas,” Ucap Mingyu dengan penuh penekanan. “Mas jangan main-main ya. Saya beli rumah ini secara resmi diatas kontrak dan materai. Kalau gak percaya mas bisa telfon orang tua mas sekarang.”

Sang pria masih mengedipkan mata dan menunjukan wajah linglung. Matanya memindai seisi ruangan seakan ia punya hal yang terlupa dan butuh untuk diingat sesegera mungkin.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja untuk menghubungi Jisoo yang _sialnya_ , tak akan pernah tersambung karena temannya itu sedang berada didalam pesawat menuju Los Angeles hari ini. Frustasi karena kebingungan akan cara lain untuk membuktikan, Mingyu akhirnya duduk dan memandangi lagi pria didepannya.

“Mas? Gimana? Cepet dihubungin dong orang tuanya, saya banyak kerjaan hari ini.”

Sang pria masih duduk dan terdiam.

“Mas?”

“Gak bawa handphone.”

Mingyu menghela napasnya frustasi. “Yaudah nih pake handphone saya.”

“Gak inget nomornya.”

“Ya terus gimanadong?!” Bentaknya kesal.

“Kok lo jadi marah-marah sih?!” Sang pria balik membentak.

“Ya abis lo aneh! Gue gak punya waktu buat ngurusin ginian, masih banyak kerjaan yang harus gue kelarin.”

“Ngapain gue pergi? Ini kan rumah gue!”

Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya asal seiring dengan amarahnya yang hendak memuncak. “Mending keluar baik-baik deh sebelum gue seret.”

“Gak,”

“ _Satu_.” Ucapnya sungguh-sungguh sembari menggertakan gigi.

Sang pria tak bergerak dari sofa tempatnya duduk barang satu inci.

“ _Dua_.” Lanjutnya tak sabaran.

Masih tak ada pergerakan apapun.

“ _Dua setengah_.” Ucapnya lagi sebagai bentuk tolerir.

Namun pria didepannya tetap menunjukan air muka tak acuh dan tangan yang mencengkram ujung sofa dengan erat seakan dari lubuk hati terdalam ia takut akan benar-benar diseret. Dan Mingyu benar-benar akan melakukannya, kalau saja guntur yang bergemuruh diluar sana tak saling menyalak dengan suara nyaring. Mengusir seseorang ditengah hujan lebat nampaknya tak terlalu berkeperimanusiaan, kan?

Jadi Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, lagi-lagi menghela napas frustasi sebelum memelototi pria di depannya untuk sekedar mengingatkan bahwa perang belum berakhir. “Gue mau mandi, terserah kalau lo mau nunggu disini atau mau keluar. Lebih bagus sih keluar. Yang jelas lo bisa pergi kalau hujannya udah berhenti.”

“Kenapa lo mandi sembarangan dirumah orang?!”

Jujur ia lelah. Waktu tidurnya yang sedikit dan tumpukan pekerjaanya yang terlampau banyak tak membantunya untuk menjernihkan pikiran barang sedikit. Dan pria ini, pria didepannya ini, membuat vertigo Mingyu seketika kambuh. “Bodo lah terserah lo. Mau disini silahkan, mau pergi juga silahkan, Intinya gue mau mandi.”

Mingyu bergerak jauh meninggalkan pria itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Pria itu masih terduduk di tempat yang sama ketika Mingyu meliriknya dengan handuk tersampir di leher. Rambut yang masih meneteskan air membawa dirinya memasuki dapur dan memasak mie instan untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong. Matanya sesekali melirik pria itu dan memikirkan berbagai teori tentang dirinya. Apa orang tuanya benar-benar tak memberi tahu tentang rumah keluarga mereka yang sudah dijual? Pasti ada alasan dibalik mengapa pria itu masih menyimpan kunci rumah ini, bukan? Namun entah apa alasannya. Apapun itu, ia harap Jisoo segera menghubunginya untuk menjelaskan situasi aneh ini.

Mie nya matang dengan sempurna dan terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Ia meletakan panci tersebut di meja makan dan sibuk mencari sendok dan garpu yang entah dimana. Namun lima menit berlalu, ia masih juga belum menemukan letak benda tersebut. Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya ketika sang pria menunjuk satu laci dengan gamblang.

“Di laci yang itu.”

Mingyu meliriknya sekali sebelum membuka laci tersebut dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ketika berpaling ia melihat pria tersebut bersiap untuk kembali ke sofa sebelum berbalik ketika Mingyu memanggilnya.

“Heh mau kemana?” Sang pria lagi-lagi hanya berkedip. “Sini makan.”

Pria itu ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya duduk di bangku seberang Mingyu. Gerakannya kaku dan hati-hati, seakan ia takut Mingyu akan menyiramnya dengan kuah panas. Tangannya sekarang terlipat diatas meja bagaikan anak taman kanak-kanak menunggu giliran pulang, dan entah mengapa Mingyu tiba-tiba ingin tertawa menyaksikan keanehan didepannya.

“Makan tuh.”

Sang pria menurut.

Untuk sesaat Mingyu bahkan tak mengangkat peralatan makannya melainkan menyaksikan pria itu mengunyah makanannya sendok demi sendok. Porsi yang banyak untuk seseorang dengan tubuh kurus dan kering kerontang, namun alih-alih berkomentar Mingyu hanya mendengus tak percaya.

“Lo aneh banget sumpah.”

“Aneh kenapa?” Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

“Iya, kenapa bisa-bisanya gak tau kalau rumah ini udah dijual?”

Ia terdiam.

“Keluarga lo kayaknya bukan tipe yang nyembunyiin hal-hal sepenting ini.” Lanjut Mingyu. “Aneh aja kalau lo gak tau.”

Pria itu masih melanjutkan aksi bungkamnya. Garpunya kini tergeletak diatas meja tak terpakai. “Takut.”

“Takut? Takut apa?”

“Takut…” Pria didepannya menundukan kepala dengan lesu. “Lo bener.”

Mingyu menghentikan kunyahannya seketika. Ia menunggu sampai sang pria menanggahkan kepalanya untuk membalas tatapannya, yang tak kunjung dilakukan tak perduli seberapa lama Mingyu menunggu. “Nama lo siapa?”

Berhasil. Akhirnya mata mereka saling beradu. “Wonwoo.”

Mingyu mengangguk paham sembari perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. “Abisin tuh mie nya. Kalau udah langsung beresin dan cuci piringnya.”

Anehnya Wonwoo lanjut menurut, dan Mingyu tak mau ambil pusing.

Ia kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan untuk beberapa jam kedepan sedangkan Wonwoo… sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang entah apa. Jelas ia mengenal rumah ini lebih daripada Mingyu dan itu bukan merupakan hal yang mengherankan. Jisoo masih tak bisa dihubungi, dan kepalanya terus berdenyut karena konsumsi kafein dan waktu tidurnya yang tak berbanding lurus.

Menjelang siang, matanya sudah tak bisa lagi diajak bekerja sama dan akhirnya ia tertidur dengan sendirinya. Lagi-lagi diatas sofa, dan lagi-lagi dengan posisi yang kurang mengenakan. Hampir dua puluh empat jam didalam rumah ini, dan ia bahkan belum sekalipun menggunakan tempat tidurnya.

Mingyu terbangun pukul satu siang ketika ponselnya berdering oleh panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya sebelum membereskan bungkus Pizza dan asbak bertumpuk puntung rokok. Bajunya terasa lepek bahkan saat udara diluar berangin, dan Mingyu membiarkan dadanya tak berbusana sembari melempar kaosnya yang kotor kedalam keranjang.

Dengan sebatang rokok baru terselip diantara bibirnya dan korek digenggamannya, Mingyu berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Rokoknya kini telah menyala dan asap mulai mengepul di udara. Hujan telah berhenti entah kapan, dan langit kembali membiru secara perlahan. Ia bersandar di pintu kaca dan memandang keluar, membiarkan pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana.

Suara gemerisik yang datang dari dalam rumah menyentil instingnya dalam sekejap. Mingyu menoleh, menyaksikan Wonwoo kesusahan ketika meraih sebuah buku dari rak paling atas yang jelas-jelas tak mampu ia raih. Alhasil, Wonwoo terjungkal ke belakang bersamaan dengan tumpukan buku lain diatas tubuhnya.

Mingyu memindahkan rokoknya yang terselip diantara jarinya dan menjepitnya di bibir sebelum berjalan kedalam dan membantu pria itu bangun. Alih-alih menerima bantuan dengan sukarela, Wonwoo menangkis tangan tersebut seakan-akan merasakan aliran strum.

“Gue bisa sendiri!”

Mingyu mundur beberapa langkah sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan santai seakan mengatakan _yaudah deh, terserah lo kalau gak mau dibantu_. Wonwoo akhirnya bangun, memeluk satu buku di lengannya dan menyingkirkan yang lainnya dengan asal.

“Gue gak akan pergi dari rumah ini sebelum lo bisa hubungin temen lo untuk minta bukti,” Ucapnya dengan mimik tubuh yang penuh penjagaan dan mata yang enggan bertemu Mingyu. “Tapi selama disini kita berdua harus jaga jarak. Pokoknya kalau lo pegang-pegang gue, lo harus bayar.”

Mingyu tertawa sambil mendengus tak percaya. “Woy, siapa juga yang mau pegang-pegang? Badan kerempeng kayak lo sama sekali gak bikin gue napsu.”

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya terkejut sambil terbatuk. “Gue juga gak napsu sama lo!”

Kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan sebelum Mingyu balas berbicara. “Masa iya lo gak napsu sama cowok ganteng kayak gue?”

Sekarang gantian Wonwoo yang mendelik dan mendengus. “Gak sama sekali! Udah gondrong, bewokan, lo tuh kayak pemakai narkoba yang biasa ada di film-film! Dan _please_ pakai baju lo dan jangan ngerokok di dalam rumah karena gue gak suka bau asap rokok!”

Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kesal dengan semakin mengepulkan asapnya dan menaruh satu tangannya di pinggang. “Kalau gue gak mau gimana?”

“Bayar!”

Mingyu kembali tertawa. Kali ini karena ia ingin, dan karena pria didepannya kelewat jenaka untuk diladeni. Namun instingnya berkata lain, dan tiba-tiba Mingyu menginginkan permainan ini untuk terus berlanjut. Jadi ia melangkah maju, menggerakan dirinya mendekati Wonwoo. Yang didekati jelas merasa tersudutkan dan secepat kilat menghindar dengan cara memundurkan tubuhnya. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya punggung Wonwoo menabrak rak buku.

Wonwoo menciut dan membulatkan mata, sedangkan Mingyu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Wonwoo yang setengah menunduk. “Yaudah gue mau bayar. Berapa?”

“Apasih lo? Minggir gak.”

“Kalo bayar katanya boleh pegang-pegang?” Dari jarak sedekat ini, Mingyu bahkan dapat melihat noda dan sidik jari yang menempel di kacamata pria di depannya. Dahinya yang berkerut, bibirnya yang ditekuk, dan air mukanya yang defensif—Mingyu dapat melihat semuanya.

“G-Gak—gak gitu!” Jawab Wonwoo dengan terbata-bata.

“Terus gimana?”

“Pokoknya gak boleh pegang-pegang.”

“Yah sayang banget,” Timpal Mingyu dengan nada menggoda. “Padahal lagi banyak _cash_ di dompet.”

Wonwoo akhirnya mendorong dada Mingyu dengan tangannya dengan mata yang berapi-api. “Dasar mesum.” Sumpahnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

Mingyu tertawa melihat Wonwoo yang pergi dengan terbirit-birit sebelum kembali ke halaman belakang untuk menghabiskan sisa rokoknya.

Jisoo masih tak bisa dihubungi ketika malam tiba. Mingyu menghabiskan waktunya dengan membersihkan memori kamera dan memindahkan isinya ke laptop, sedangkan Wonwoo masih entah melakukan apa di dalam kamarnya. Mingyu sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mencari tahu.

Ia baru menghampiri pria itu ketika hendak memesan makan malam. Atas dasar apa Mingyu masih memperdulikan apakah Wonwoo makan dengan layak atau tidak masih menjadi misteri, yang jelas ia hanya merasa aneh jika tak menawari pria itu untuk ikut menentukan menu makan malamnya sendiri.

Wonwoo membuka pintunya setelah ketukan ketiga. Itupun hanya terbuka sedikit, seakan isyarat non verbal agar tak mengijinkan Mingyu mengintip kedalam barang sebentar. Ia menaikan alis sebagai bentuk tanda tanya dan Mingyu menangkap sinyal tersebut dengan menunjukan layar ponselnya ke depan muka pria tersebut.

“Mau yang mana?”

Wonwoo sempat bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba barusan sebelum akhirnya paham dengan sendirinya. “Yang mana aja.”

Mingyu mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda setuju dan kembali ke sofa sambil menunggu makanannya datang.

Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya satu jam kemudian ketika mengendus wangi makanan. Mingyu tertawa diam-diam, membiarkan pria itu menggeledah kantung plastik sambil mengaduk bakso nya dalam diam. Mereka tak banyak berbicara. Mingyu dengan tontonan di laptopnya, Wonwoo dengan lamunanya. Sekali waktu Mingyu mengecek ponselnya, berharap Jisoo membaca pesannya dan memberikan jawaban atas segala pertanyaanya. Namun nihil. Jisoo belum juga menghubunginya kembali.

Wonwoo makan dengan lahap seperti biasa. Mingyu ingin menggodanya dengan komentar sinis, namun masih menimbang apakah tenaganya cukup untuk melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya kata-kata tersebut berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

“Heh mata duitan,” Ucapnya asal. “Temen gue masih gak bisa dihubungin, jadi malam ini lo gue ijinin tidur disini. Gratis.”

Wonwoo tampak tak acuh. “Tanpa lo bilang juga gue gak akan pergi. Gak mungkin gue ngebiarin orang mesum kayak lo ada di rumah gue.”

“Orang mesum?” Mingyu membanting garpunya dramatis. “Orang mesum?!”

“Lo bilang katanya rela megang-megang gue walaupun bayar?! Apa namanya kalau bukan mesum?”

Mingyu menutup matanya secara paksa sebelum menegak air minumnya sekaligus. “Udah gue kasih makan masih aja gak tau terima kasih.”

Wonwoo meliriknya sinis sebelum lanjut mengunyah makanannya.

“Coba gue tanya ya,” Lanjut Mingyu. “Lo gak tau rumah ini udah dijual, lo dateng kesini gak bawa handphone, dan lo gak hapal nomor orang tua lo. Lo nih sebenernya baru keluar dari mana sih?”

Dan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan bingung yang tadi pagi Mingyu lihat, kini kembali lagi. Wonwoo terlihat seperti kesusahan mengingat sesuatu, tangannya mencengkram alat makannya dengan kencang dan mukanya perlahan memerah.

Mingyu memecah keheningan dengan berdeham ketika ia mulai melihat Wonwoo terlihat kesakitan hanya karena berpikir. “Lo kerja apa, ngomong-ngomong?”

Wonwoo mendongakan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sepenuhnya normal. “Novelis.”

Ia jelas terlihat kurang meyakinkan untuk bekerja sebagai apapun, namun Mingyu tak ingin mempertanyakan lebih jauh. Sebagai tanda setuju, ia hanya bergumam kecil.

“Kalau lo?”

Mingyu tak menyangka kalau pertanyaan basa-basinya akan berbalik kearahnya. “Jurnalis.”

Wonwoo mengangguk, seakan-akan profesinya itu tercetak jelas dari wajah Mingyu. “Gak takut diculik?”

“Gimana?” Beo Mingyu, kebingungan dengan referensi topik yang Wonwoo sodorkan. Namun kemudian kepingan tersebut mulai bersatu di otaknya, dan Mingyu terbahak keras. “Heh jelek, lo pikir ini tahun ’98?”

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang tak berhenti tertawa dengan tatapan sewot. “Ya emang jaman sekarang jurnalis gak bisa diculik?”

“Kenapa gue harus diculik?”

“Karena lo bikin berita untuk mengungkap para koruptor?” Tanya Wonwoo polos, dan mau tak mau Mingyu semakin terbahak.

“Umur lo berapa sih?”

“Kenapa emangnya?”

“Kocak anjir.”

Wonwoo masih terus menembakan matanya yang membelalak sinis kehadapan Mingyu. “Lo juga! Udah gue bilang pakai baju, masih aja… _begitu_.”

“Begitu gimana?” Godanya.

Wonwoo menelan ludah dengan paksa. “Ya itu.”

“Ya suka-suka gue, lah, Mau telanjang dada kek, mau telanjang sebadan-badan, kek. Bukan urusan lo.”

“Urusan gue! Bisa katarak dini mata gue tiba-tiba liat lo bugil.”

“Mau buktiin teori lo?” Tantang Mingyu. “Kalau mau buktiin gue buka juga nih celana.”

“EH JANGAN! Gila lo ya?!”

Mingyu terkekeh geli. “Jadi berapa umur lo?”

“Pengen tau banget?”

“Ya pengen lah. Gue harus memastikan bahwa gak ada kesalahan kasta yang terjadi disini.”

“Ngomong lo tuh ketinggian, tau gak?” Keluh Wonwoo sambil menggerutu.

“Udah cepet sebut umur lo sebelum gue lari ke kamar dan cari KTP lo sampe ketemu.”

“25! Puas?”

Mingyu tertawa geli, seakan girang akan kenyataan bahwa ia jauh lebih tua dari pria bodoh didepannya. “Terus lo nulis buku apaan? Kama Sutra?”

“Bisa gak sih omongan lo sekali-kali jangan mesum?” Papar Wonwoo sambil menggertakan giginya kesal.

Bukannya menjawab Mingyu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya santai.

“Buku dongeng.”

“Buku dongeng?” Suara Mingyu terdengar meremehkan. “Laku emang jaman sekarang?”

Alih-alih tersinggung, Wonwoo malah semakin meninggikan benteng pertahanannya. “Gue nulis bukan mau ngejar untung, kali.”

“Terus ngejar apa? Cita-cita? Alesan sampah.”

“Kasar banget sih lo kalau ngomong?” Wonwoo mulai tak sabaran.

“Dih, gitu aja ngambek.”

Ia melirik Mingyu untuk terakhir kali sebelum bangun dari posisinya. Mingyu yang ditinggalkan secara tiba-tiba dengan segala bekas makanan seorang diri jelas tak terima.

“Heh jelek, mau kemana lo? Beresin nih!”

“Kenapa gak lo aja yang beresin?”

“Ini tadi makanan siapa yang bayar?” Tantangnya lagi dengan jumawa.

Wonwoo menggerutu dalam diam sebelum berbalik melangkah dan membereskan meja dengan terpaksa. Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan semakin mencemooh Wonwoo dengan mengusap kepalanya asal. “Beresin yang bener ya, adik jelek.”

“Rese lo!” Teriak Wonwoo dengan segenap tenaga yang terisa.

“Biarin. Gue mau tidur, jangan lupa matiin lampunya kalau udah selesai.”

Dan mdengan senyum kemenangan yang masih betah bertengger di wajahnya, Mingyu memasuki kamarnya dan terlelap dalam tidurnya yang nyaman.

Keeseokan paginya, Mingyu terbangun dengan alarm yang berbunyi kencang di sebelah telinganya. Mulanya ia tak mengenali atmosfer kamar mengingat semalam adalah kali pertamanya tertidur disana, namun otaknya segera menyesuaikan keadaan dengan cepat.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dengan pelan, berniat untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering ketika lagi-lagi kepalanya tertimpa sesuatu. Kali ini benda tumpul yang menimpa belakang punggungnya terasa seperti gulungan koran, dan tebakannya terbukti ketika ia menoleh dan melihat benda tersebut tergeletak di lantai.

Ketika Mingyu mendongak, ada Wonwoo disana, berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh penuh penjagaan. Tangannya terlihat siap meninju, matanya bergetar hebat.

“Woy!” Bentak Mingyu kesal. Sungguh, bukan pagi seperti ini yang ia inginkan. “Kenapa lagi sih lo pagi-pagi?”

Wonwoo masih di posisi yang sama, dengan tingkat pertahanan yang tak berkurang sedikitpun, dengan jari-jarinya yang mengepal kencang, dan dengan lngkah kakinya yang dalam mode siaga.

“Lo mending beliin gue sarapan daripada bikin heboh pagi-pagi.”

Tak ada respon.

“Woy jelek?” Bentaknya ketika pria di depannya semakin bertingkah aneh. "Won?"

“Tau nama gue darimana lo?!”

_Sebentar._

Mingyu memicingkan alisnya dan seketika ikut memasang pertahanan tubuhnya entah mengapa. “Lah? Kan lo yang ngenalin diri kemarin?”

“Kemarin?” Beo Wonwoo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. “Lo… mabok ya?”

_Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu._

_Adegan ini rasa-rasanya…_

“Won asli, lo kenapa sih? Bikin gue takut sumpah.”

“Lo yang bikin gue takut! Ngapain masuk-masuk rumah orang sembarangan?!”

 _Gila. Ini apalagi, sih?_ Batin Mingyu.

“Keluar sekarang juga atau gue telfon polisi.”

“Bentar! Bentar!” Ucap Mingyu mencoba mengulur waktu. “Gue gak paham hal macam apa yang lagi lo mainin tapi gue bener-bener gak suka. Ini beneran rumah gue.”

“Kenapa bisa ini rumah lo?! Jelas-jelas ini rumah gue!”

“Iya dulu ini emang rumah lo, tapi sekarang ini udah jadi rumah gue dan gue bisa jelasin!”

“Gak perlu! Keluar sebelum gue lempar lo pakai barang yang lebih tajem.”

_Hong Jisoo, lo nyeret gue ke tempat aneh apa sih?_

Tepat saat Mingyu ada diujung kepasrahan, bell rumah berbunyi tiba-tiba dan membuat Wonwoo melompat di tempatnya. Ia jelas membelalakan matanya pada Mingyu sebelum menyuruhnya untuk diam di tempat selagi ia pergi membuka pintu, dan Mingyu sungguh tak berniat pergi kemanapun dengan segala kekacauan yang ada di depannya.

Satu pasangan paruh baya memasuki rumah bersamaan dengan Wonwoo disebelahnya. Sejuta kepanikan terpancar dari wajah keduanya, dan Mingyu mau tak mau ikut kebingungan entah ingin merasa prihatin atau ketakutan.

“Itu ayah malingnya!”

Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memundurkan langkahnya pelan. Kepalanya menggeleng, berusaha mengelak. “Om, sumpah saya—”

“Mas Mingyu, ya?”

Kaki Mingyu sesegera mungkin berhenti.

Ayah Wonwoo memandangnya prihatin, seakan-akan bingung bagaimana cara untuk menebus dosanya. Mingyu pun tak kalah bingung, dan satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah keluar dari kekacauan ini. “Saya minta maaf ya mas sudah bikin ribut pagi-pagi.”

“Eh? Iya om gak apa sih, cuma jujur saya bingung?” Ucap Mingyu terbata sembari menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

“Maaf mas Mingyu, saya pastiin ini gak akan kejadian lagi.” Kali ini gantian sang bunda yang berbicara dengan penuh perasaan bersalah. Wanita itu menatap Wonwoo lembut, mengambil kunci yang ada didalam genggaman tangan anaknya dengan hati-hati dan menyerahkannya pada Mingyu setelahnya. “Ini kuncinya ya mas.”

Mingyu menerima benda tersebut dengan ragu-ragu sembari menyaksikan Wonwoo memberontak pelan dan berbisik _Bu, kenapa kuncinya malah ibu kasih dia?!_ dan Mingyu menyaksikan adegan di depannya masih dengan air muka yang penuh dengan kebingungan.

“Kami permisi ya mas Mingyu, salam juga untuk mas Jisoo kalau sewaktu- waktu bertemu.”

Bahkan Mingyu masih berusaha memformulasikan kata-kata dalam otaknya untuk memproses kejadian di depannya, namun ketiga orang tersebut kini telah berlalu pergi dan meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Mingyu sesegera mungkin mengubungi Jisoo setibanya di kantor. Sahabatnya itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya, namun setidaknya ia punya jawaban. Sebuah kunci dari serangkaian peristiwa aneh yang terjadi semenjak kemarin.

“ _Alzheimer_?” Tanya Mingyu dengan suara bergetar, menanggapi Jisoo di seberang sana.

“Iya, setau gue sih gitu. Keluarga mereka pindah ke rumah adik ayahnya di Bogor karena kesulitan ngurus Wonwoo sedangkan mereka berdua masih harus kerja. Mereka juga ngerasa tinggal jauh dari Jakarta bakalan lebih baik buat kesehatan anaknya, makanya mereka ngejual rumah.”

“Tapi dia kan masih muda, cuy?”

“Yaelah, yang namanya penyakit. Siapa yang tau? Kalau Tuhan berkehendak sakit ya sakit aja.”

Mingyu memandang layar komputernya dalam diam, lagi-lagi mempertanyakan banyak hal di dalam kepalanya yang tak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Kenangannya tentang Wonwoo dihari kemarin, dan segalanya tentang pria itu

“Gue gak bilang ini bakalan kejadian setiap hari, tapi kemungkinan bakalan ada lagi Wonwoo dateng kesana buat marah-marah kayak kemarin. Dan karena lo sekarang udah tau, gue harap lo bisa bijak aja sih ngatasinnya. Maklumin lah seengaknya, karena gue yakin kalau sehat dia juga gak akan mungkin mau ngelakuin itu.”

Ia menggigiti bibirnya sebelum mengangguk walaupun Jisoo tak dapat melihatnya. “Oke, oke. Thanks infonya, bro. Dan _take care_ lo disana.”

“Yoo siap.”

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan Mingyu mengisi rutinitas paginya hanya dengan memandang langit-langit kantornya dalam diam.

Ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi terhadap satupun pekerjaanya hari ini. Sesampainya dirumah pun, Mingyu menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan mencari segalanya yang berhubungan dengan _Alzheimer_. Untuk keperluan apa, entah ia tidak tahu. Mungkin karena selama ini ia hanya mendengarkan cerita tentang penyakit tersebut dan belum pernah benar-benar bertemu dengan bukti kokret yang membuat Wonwoo serta merta menjadi istimewa. Apapun itu, pria tersebut berhasil membuatnya susah tidur sepanjang malam.

Seminggu berlalu, dan ia kini sudah layaknya pindah permanen ke rumah barunya. Ibunya terus-terusan mengeluh karena Mingyu yang tak kunjung pulang dan menepati janji, serta Mingyu yang selalu berjaga-jaga atas kedatangan Wonwoo. Namun nihil, pria itu tak pernah kembali.

Dua minggu berlalu, dan ingatan Mingyu akan Wonwoo perlahan memudar. Pekerjaanya seakan menyedotnya ke dunia lain, dan tak ada ruang untuk memikirkan apapun kecuali _deadline, deadline,_ dan _deadline._

Satu bulan kemudian, pintu rumahnya digedor pada siang bolong di hari Minggu. Ia baru memejamkan matanya selama sepuluh menit, dan bell tersebut jelas bukan hal yang Mingyu harapkan mengingat betapa lelah tubuhnya semingguan kemarin. Namun akhirnya hari ini tiba—hari dimana Wonwoo akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya.

Ia mempunyai ekspresi yang sama persis dengan kali pertama mereka bertemu; kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada, determinasi pada pandangan matanya, dan alis yang menukik tinggi. Wonwoo sekarang tak punya kunci rumah untuk sembarang masuk, dan keadaan tersebut pastinya membuatnya bertambah geram. Berminggu-minggu memikirkan kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan suatu waktu nanti ketika mereka bertemu, dihadapkan langsung dengan Wonwoo membuat lidahnya mendadak kelu.

“Lo siapa? Dan kenapa lo bisa ada dirumah gue?”

_Lagi._

Cepat-cepat Mingyu mencari alasannya sembari berdeham. “Gue… ponakan bokap lo.”

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya dengan pandangan khas. “Lo… mabok ya?”

_Lagi. Terulang lagi._

“Serius, gue ponakan bokap lo yang baru pulang dari…” _Think, Mingyu… Think…_ “Dari Amerika.”

Untuk beberapa waktu ia merasa Wonwoo tak akan tertipu, namun pandangan pria itu seketika melunak dan Mingyu akhirnya bisa bernapas kembali. “Kok ayah gak pernah cerita tentang lo?”

“Mungkin beliau juga gak inget. Gue udah lama banget gak balik. Haha.” _Sama sekali bukan pembohong ulung, Mingyu._

“Iya kali, ya?” Wonwoo menggaruk pipinya sebelum menjulurkan tangannya kehadapan Mingyu. “ _Anyway_ , gue Wonwoo.”

Pertama kalinya. Ini pertama kalinya Mingyu melihat senyuman terbentuk di wajah pria di depannya. “Mingyu.”

“Mingyu udah sarapan?”

“Belum.”

“Mau sarapan?”

Ia tak tahu harus merespon apa selain mengangguk. Jadi dengan celana training merah, kaos hitam, dan jaket lusuh yang diambilnya asal dari kamar Mingyu melangkah dengan mata setengah mengantuk dan berjalan bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang kali ini berbeda dengan Wonwoo sebelumnya. Sweater yang kali ini berwarna _cream pastel_ dan jeans biru laut yang ia kenakan membuat pria itu terlihat seperti manusia normal. Seperti manusia yang tak akan melupakan satupun kejadian di hari ini esok hari. Kerutan di bibirnya diganti dengan senyuman, bahkan hanya karena hal sesederhana sarapan lontong sayur.

Wonwoo bilang, ini adalah tempat langgananya. Mingyu pikir itu hanya hal yang ia buat diluar kesadarannya, namun melihat bagaimana sang pemilik kedai mengenal Wonwoo dengan baik membuat Mingyu mau tak mau mempercayai ucapannya.

Cekcok pertama mereka di hari itu datang karena lima sendok sambal. “Heh, jelek! Kira-kira dong lo?! Mau sakit perut pagi-pagi gini?”

Wonwoo tersentak dengan suara barusan dan memandang Mingyu seakan ia adalah orang aneh yang baru mengenalnya kurang dari setengah jam namun sudah berani membentak-bentak.

“Sori-sori,” Buru-buru Mingyu mengklarifikasi. “Kebiasaan gitu ke cewek gue. Dia juga kayak lo, kalau nuang sambel suka gak ngotak.”

Anehnya Wonwoo seketika maklum tanpa mengajukan argumen apapun. “Oke.”

“Gak pedes emangnya?” Tanya Mingyu hati-hati.

“Gue suka pedes.”

“Tapi ini masih pagi banget, Wonwoo.”

“ _I’ll be fine,_ Mingyu.” Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. “Pacar lo pasti cantik ya.”

Wonwoo mengatakan hal tersebut sebagai pernyataan seakan-akan teorinya tak terbantahkan, dan Mingyu tersedak kuah lontong sayurnya. “Cantik itu kan relatif sesuai standar mana yang lo ikutin.”

“Orang sini?”

“Bukan.”

“Ooh bule,” Katanya lagi yakin, dan Mingyu membiarkan kebohongan demi kebohongan tersebut menari-nari diudara.

“Lo…” Tanya Mingyu ragu-ragu. “Abis darimana sebelum kesini?”

Wonwoo seketika terdiam, persis seperti waktu itu. Tangannya mencengkram sendok, dahinya berkerut tanda otaknya yang sedang berpikir keras Ada rasa sakit tak kasat mata yang dapat Mingyu rasakan, dan entah mengapa hal itu sangat menggangunya.

“Eh, gak usah dipikirin kalau lo lupa,” Ucapnya guna mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan Wonwoo terlihat setuju dengan ucapannya.

“Mingyu kerjanya apa?”

“Jurnalis.” Lidahnya kelu saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

“Gak takut diculik?”

Mingyu tersenyum getir. _Lagi. Rasanya seperti mendengar kaset kusut._ “Udah beda era kali, Won. Sekarang jurnalis punya undang-undang Pers yang melindungi hak asasinya sendiri.”

“Oh gitu…” Wonwoo meneguk teh hangatnya pelan. “Ngomong-ngomong, gue novelis.”

“Oh ya?” Mingyu bertingkah seakan-akan ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengarnya. “Nulis apa?”

“Dongeng.”

Ia tersenyum, seketika teringat betapa kasar dirinya ketika merespon topik barusan sebulan yang lalu. “Lo emang suka nulis?”

“Engga.” Gelengnya sedih.

“Terus… kenapa lo nulis?”

Wonwoo berpikir sejenak, namun kali ini tak sekeras beberapa waktu tadi. “Karena gue bisa inget apa yang gue lupain dengan cara menulis semuanya didalam sebuah medium.”

Mingyu tersentak dalam terdiam. Seketika dadanya terasa seperti diremas dan dihempas ke berbagai arah. Ia memandang pria di depannya dan setiap inci tentang dirinya yang entah mengapa meneriakan kesedihan yang tak ada habisnya.

“Gue akan bantu lo inget.” Ucapnya secara spontan, yang bahkan tanpa disadari meluncur begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

“Hah?” Wonwoo jelas kebingungan. Bibirnya yang merah tersiram sambal membuat wajahnya terlihat polos dan tak berdosa, dan sungguh tak terbayang betapa kejam untuk pria itu harus mengulang segalanya dari awal jika esok nanti salah satu dari ini akhirnya ia lupakan.

Mingyu mengusap keringat yang bercucur di kening Wonwoo dengan telapak tangannya sebelum menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. “Gue akan bantu lo inget hal-hal yang lo lupain.”

Tempo hari Mingyu adalah keponakan yang baru pulang dari Amerika, hari ini ia adalah pria yang menyewa kamar kos di rumahnya sendiri. Wonwoo percaya penjelasan itu setelah Mingyu meyakinkan orang tuanya di telepon untuk membiarkan kebohongan itu sebagaimana adanya, dan mereka berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang mengikutinya untuk memotret hari ini.

Tampaknya pria itu kelewat senang sampai-sampai mencengkram tangan Mingyu secara tak sadar untuk mengungakapkan kegembiraanya. Spot fotonya kali ini adalah Kota Tua, dan Mingyu tak sabar untuk duduk di suatu pojok angkringan hanya untuk memperhatikan sekitar sambil memotret.

“Lo biasanya motret apa emang?” Tanya Wonwoo yang kesusahan mengikuti langkah kaki Mingyu yang panjang.

“Semuanya. _Human interest, street, architecture, journalism_.”

“ _Food_?” Tanya Wonwoo penasaran, membuat Mingyu disebelahnya terkekeh.

“Iya, _food_ juga.”

“Hobi?” Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu mengangguk, sibuk mengatur ISO kameranya sambil berjalan. “ _Passion_.”

“Keren.” Wonwoo ikut mengangguk, lagi-lagi membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

Alun-alun di depan mereka penuh sesak dengan berbagai macam wisatawan. Sekelompok komunitas yang sedang melakukan _cover dance_ , segerombolan bocah yang sedang membeli gulali, sepasang muda-mudi yang saling bertatap dan tertawa, dua orang sahabat yang bercerita dari hati ke hati, dan para pecinta kuliner yang berburu jajanan khas Jakarta. Semuanya terlihat seakan mempunyai _bubble_ nya sendiri.

“Mingyu.”

Alih-alih menjawab, Mingyu yang masih berkutat dengan kameranya bergumam pelan.

“Jajan yuk.”

Lagi-lagi ia balas dengan bergumam.

“Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu!”

“Iya, apa?” Ucapnya tak sabaran, tatapi fokusnya tetap terbagi dua.

“Ituuu, Wedang Ronde.”

“Hmm.”

“Ayo Gyuuu.”

“Yaudah ayo bawel.” Mata Mingyu akhirnya kembali ke jalan tepat saat Wonwoo setengah berlari dan seorang remaja yang bersepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekat ke arahnya. Seketika darahnya meluncur keatas kepala, dan Mingyu menarik Wonwoo secepat Mungkin dari tengah jalan.

“Heh!" Bentaknya keras. "Lo tuh kalau jalan bisa liat kanan kiri gak sih?!”

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melipat bibirnya dengan marah. “Aw, sakit!”

Mata Mingyu memindai pria di depannya dan mendeteksi seberapa kencang ia mencengkram. Mingyu segera melepaskan tangannya dan berdeham kikuk. “Sori.”

Wonwoo tak menjawab, melainkan mengusap-usap tangganya yang barusan Mingyu genggam seakan-akan ingin pria itu tahu betapa sakitnya.

“Lagian lo! Bisa gak sih lidungin diri sendiri? Masa gitu aja harus gue liatin? Umur lo berapa coba?!”

“25! Kenapa?!” Mingyu berdeham kikuk untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini karena Wonwoo yang mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan impulsif. “Pokoknya kalau pegang-pegang gue lagi lo harus bayar.”

Mingyu berdecak tak percaya. “Heh! Gue tuh barusan nyelamatin lo, bukan mau megang-megang!”

“Tetep aja, bayar!” Jawab Wonwoo dengan jumawa sebelum menghampiri penjual Wedang Ronde yang terletak bersebelahan dengan penjual Kerak Telor.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di trotoar yang dipenuhi berbagai macam penjual lainnya dengan tikar sebagai alasnya. Ditemani langit sore yang berwarna oranye, Mingyu mulai memotret sedangkan Wonwoo berjongkok dan memperhatikan sang penjual Kerak Telor meracik makanannya seakan terkesan dengan segala hal yang sang bapak tua lakukan.

Mingyu mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dan meminjam korek dari pemuda di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya mengepulkan asap ke udara. Benda tersebut ia apit diantara bibirnya sementara tangan dan matanya sibuk memindai objek menarik yang dapat ia tangkap dengan kameranya.

Batang rokok tersebut tiba-tiba melayang dari bibirnya ke bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya sempat membelalak sebelum akhirnya menyaksikan Wonwoo tersedak oleh asap yang mengepul di depan matanya.

“Apa enaknya sih nih?” Gumamnya diantara batuknya yang tak kunjung reda.

Mingyu meraih kepala Wonwoo untuk kemudian ia jitak dengan jemarinya. “Lagian siapa yang nyuruh nyoba-nyoba?!”

“Ya kan gue penasaran!”

“Gak usah! Jangan pernah ngerokok!”

“Lo aja ngerokok, kenapa gue gak boleh?!”

Mingyu menundukan kepalanya sebelum mendongak dan menyadari bahwa pertikaian mereka agaknya telah menjadi konsumsi publik. Sang bapak penjual terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua pemuda di depannya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan satu piring Kerak Telor yang sudah siap untuk disantap. “Gak boleh pokoknya, bahaya. Udah deh daripada bawel mendingan lo abisin cepetan tuh makanannya.”

Wonwoo mengabaikannya dalam diam yang hanya bertahan beberapa menit. “Gyu, Gyu, menurut lo Kerak Telor tuh enak gak ya kalau dipakein Bon Cabe?”

“Gak usah macem-macem bisa gak? Makan aja apa yang ada. Udah mata duitan, nyusahin pula.”

“Kenapasih lo kerjaanya marah-marah mulu?” Gerutu Wonwoo sebal.

“Abis lo juga kerjaanya minta dimarahin!”

Wonwoo menghela napas sebelum duduk bergeser menjauhi Mingyu yang menjadi pertanda perang dingin yang akan segera ia lancarkan. Fokusnya kini ada pada makanan di depannya, seakan sengaja melupakan presensi Mingyu disana.

“Marah?” Tanya Mingyu lembut yang tentu saja tak mendapat jawaban. “Marah beneran, nih?”

Wonwoo menggoyangkan bahunya acuh tak acuh.

“Yaudah maaf deh… Janji gak akan marah-marah lagi.” Ucapnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Sambil sibuk mengunyah, Wonwoo masih asyik menarik ulur. “Kalau gitu cariin gue Bon Cabe.”

“Hah?”

“Tadi gue liat di ujung jalan situ ada Indomaret, sana gih beli.”

Mingyu terdiam sebelum memijat keningnya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi dengan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya menggerutu, namun tubuhnya tetap terbangun dan berjalan perlahan menuruti keinginan sang pria. Untungnya toko tersebut menjual apa yang ia cari, setidaknya mengurangi sakit kepalanya walaupun sedikit.

Mingyu berjalan santai menyusuri trotoar sambil memotret kesana dan kesini. Hari semakin gelap, namun sudut kota tetap dipenuhi pengunjung yang datang silih berganti. Diujung sana, kameranya menangkap satu sosok yang menyita segenap perhatiannya. Seorang pria berkacamata bulat, yang lagi-lagi hari ini mengenakan jeans biru lautnya dan sweater berwarna _navy_. Rambutnya yang lebat dan hitam membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan, dan jemari Mingyu seakan meronta untuk membelai.

Wonwoo sedang tertawa bersama bapak sang penjual, entah membicarakan tentang apa Mingyu tak tahu menahu. Yang menjadi fokusnya adalah bagaimana senyum yang merekah terbentuk diwajah pria tersebut, dan bagaimana esok hari segalanya bahkan tak akan tersimpan menjadi kenangan manis. Dada nya kembali teremas dan terhempas, seketika kakinya menolak untuk menopang tubuhnya.

Mingyu secepat kilat mengembalikan dirinya dari lamunan yang memilukan, meraih kamera yang terkalung di lehernya untuk memotret pria tersebut diam-diam.

Mungkin begini. Mungkin beginilah caranya Mingyu dapat menunjukan padanya bahwa pernah ada hari esok. Pernah ada sejumput kenangan yang terjadi di sudut kota, dengan Wonwoo, sepiring Kerak Telor, segelas Wedang Ronde, dan dirinya. Mungkin potret-potret ini yang akan membantunya untuk mengingat dan menyimpan.

Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk mengecupnya malam itu. Kecupan yang berakhir dengan satu sesi panas dibumbui dengan ciuman yang melibatkan lidah, namun penuh keyakinan dimata masing-masing. Wonwoo yang melenguh dan meminta membuat sekujur tubuh Mingyu bergetar hebat, dan segalanya tentang malam itu terasa memabukan bahkan mengalahkan segala macam alkohol yang pernah masuki setiap sendi di tubuhnya. Mingyu mendekap Wonwoo erat, merengkuhnya seakan jika lengah pria itu akan hilang. Ia tutupi tubuh Wonwoo dengan selimut, dan ia kecupi pelipisnya berulang kali sambil terbayang akan banyak hal buruk.

"Mingyu."

"Apa?"

"Emang gue beneran jelek?"

Yang ditanya terkekeh geli. "Iya, kenapa?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya sinis. "Sebel aja lo selalu ngatain gue gitu. Padahal menurut gue lo ganteng."

"Hah?" Ia tak dapat lagi membendung senyum diwajahnya.

"Gue suka brewok lo, _sexy_. Kalau kita lagi ciuman jadi geli-geli gitu. _In a good way_."

"Apaansi lo?" Entah apa yang Mingyu tertawakan, yang pasti satu diantaranya adalah suara Wonwoo yang seakan menggoda. "Tidur deh, makin ngelantur."

"Mingyu."

"Apaaa?"

"Gue suka kalau lagi dipeluk sama lo. Rasanya kayak lagi sembunyi dibalik sesuatu, tau gak? Terus gue ngerasa aman kayak... gak akan ada hal jahat yang berani nyakitin gue."

Mingyu terdiam, membawa kepala Wonwoo kebawah dagunya. "Iya."

"Mingyu."

"Apalagi, jelek?"

"Gapapa, seneng aja ada lo disini."

Ia terkekeh untuk terakhir kali sebelum membungkus Wonwoo kedalam selimutnya sebagai pertanda bahwa pria itu harus benar-benar tidur. "Dah, jangan berisik. Met bobo, Wonwoo jelek."

"Met bobo, Mingyu ganteng."

Jakarta dikala subuh sungguh lengang. Jakarta dikala subuh bebas dari kata bising. Dan Jakarta dikala subuh menyimpan sejuta kenangannya akan hari kemarin.

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Wonwoo yang tertidur disebelahnya, bersiap untuk lagi-lagi memperkenalkan dirinya ketika pria tersebut akhirnya membuka mata esok hari.

Mingyu ditugaskan diluar kota selama satu minggu penuh. Ia memberikan kunci rumahnya kepada orang tua Wonwoo dan berharap mereka mengijinkan jika sewaktu-waktu anaknya kumat dan ingin berkunjung kesana. Ia bahkan tak memiliki rasa ragu saat melakukan hal tersebut, seakan-akan dirinya bertanggung jawab atas segalanya yang terjadi pada pria itu.

Namun kepalanya enggan berasumsi, dan bekerja sambil memikirkan Wonwoo menjadi dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan.

Satu minggu terasa seperti seribu tahun, dan ia tak pernah seingin ini untuk pulang. Dahulu kata pulang terdengar seperti sebuah kata abstrak. Ia masih belum menemukan tujuannya, namun segalanya menjadi berbeda dengan konteks yang masih abu-abu dan buram dengan Wonwoo didalamnya.

Rumahnya tak terkunci saat ia pulang tengah malam tadi. Hatinya seketika mencelos dan berbagai pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai merasuki kepalanya, membuat tangan dan kakinya bergerak tak singkron.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengecek kamar Wonwoo yang ternyata kosong. Pandangannya semakin gelap saat Mingyu melangkah ke kamarnya sebagai destinasi selanjutnya namun menemukan kamar itupun kosong tak bertuan. Beban di pundaknya mulai terangkat ketika ia menemukan Wonwoo meringkuk di sofa, dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya dengan rapat.

Mingyu melangkah dalam diam agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun dan perlahan mendudukan dirinya diatas meja, memandangi pria didepannya yang sedang tenggelam dalam tidur yang damai. Lucunya, didalam kepalanya sedang berputar ingin jadi apalagi ia esok hari. Ingin seperti apa perkenalan mereka nanti, dan sampai kapan ia sanggup untuk melakukannya. Sampai kapan ia sanggup menahan perasaan terombang ambing dan ketakutan untuk dilupakan.

Hari demi hari berlalu, ia kini kehabisan cara untuk membentuk suatu identitas agar Wonwoo dapat menerimanya. Segala rutinitas yang sama akan terulang keesokan harinya. Wonwoo yang memandangnya dengan sejuta rasa benci, dan Mingyu yang harus menjelaskan dirinya berulang kali. Ada satu sisi di lubuk hatinya yang berharap ia akan berhenti melakukan ini karena segalanya terasa melelahkan menyesakkan disaat yang bersamaan. Namun seberapa seringnya ia hampir melangkah pergi, Mingyu selalu menemukan dirinya berakhir di rumah ini, di destinasi ini, _disamping Wonwoo._

Saban hari ia sering menanyakan kepada Wonwoo apakah ia akan mengingat segalanya esok hari, yang tentu dijawab pria tersebut dengan dengusan dan anggukan bersemangat.

“Ya iya lah! Kenapa juga gue harus lupa sama lo?”

Dan Mingyu hanya bisa memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat, _seerat yang ia mampu_. Tangisnya teredam sejuta bising diluaran sana, yang bahkan tak akan terdengar bahkan menggunakan jika stetoskop karena ia sudah banyak belajar dan mahir dalam menyembunyikan.

“Janji lo bakalan inget gue besok pagi, ya? _Please…_ ” Ucapnya lirih, sepilu alunan lagu sedih mengiringi isaknya yang tak bersuara.

Segala keputusasaanya berujung tangis di tengah malam ketika Mingyu meringkuk dikasur dan berusaha meredam rasa sakit didadanya atas segala kenangan indah yang tertumpuk dan tertimbun, namun tak dapat ia bicarakan lagi esok hari. Mingyu bahkan sudah ditahap tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Yang pasti, sulit untuknya mengambil kesimpulan mengapa ia ingin tinggal ketika bisa pergi kapanpun.

Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari hari ini. Hari dimana Mingyu kira kaset kusutnya harus kembali berputar dan mengulang segalanya, namun nyatanya semua menjadi berbeda. Ia bangun dengan suara Wonwoo memanggil namanya. Awalnya ia kira sedang dirundung mimpi indah, namun ketika matanya terbuka sepenuhnya Wonwoo masih belum menghilang dari pandangan.

“Mingyu.” Ucapnya. Jelas, renyah, dan membuat telinganya bergetar syahdu. Yang sudah pasti tak mungkin terjadi, karena Wonwoo tak seharusnya mengingat apapun tentang dirinya. “Sarapan yuk?”

Mata Mingyu bergetar memandang tangan Wonwoo yang meraihnya, mengajaknya untuk ikut dan masuk kedalam petualangan lainnya hari ini. Dengan ragu ia genggam tangan itu, dan merasakan kulit mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

_Ini nyata._

_Ini bukan mimpi._

Napasnya tercekat, matanya sukar melihat ketika bulir air mata memenuhi kelopaknya, namun cepat-cepat ia tangkis agar Wonwoo tak dapat melihatnya.

Hari ini Wonwoo menunjukan kepadanya kumpulan potret kebersamaan mereka dalam sebuah buku kliping yang dihias sedemikian rupa. Disana terkumpul berbagai adegan ketika mereka makan di trotoar Kota Tua berminggu-minggu lalu, Wonwoo yang menggangu Mingyu memasak, Wonwoo yang menemaninya bekerja, dan Wonwoo yang tersenyum ketika Mingyu menangkap senyum diwajahnya untuk dapat diabadikan.

Ketika halaman dibalik, ia melihat potret dirinya yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans lusuh dan dada yang lagi-lagi tak dibalut busana. Satu tangannya bertolak pinggang, satunya lagi menjadi rumah bagi batang rokoknya. Pandangannya berfokus kepada entah apa yang ada diluaran sana. Namun ia ingat hari itu, hari dimana Wonwoo enggan melepas kamera dari tangannya barang sebentar dan memotret apapun yang menarik bagi matanya.

Halaman berikutnya menampilkan hari dimana Wonwoo memotong rambutnya. Pria tersebut selalu mengeluh akan rambutnya yang gondrong dan hari itu akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan untuk memotongnya dengan gunting ala kadarnya dan berakhir dengan berantakan. Mingyu pergi ke _barber shop_ setelahnya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang anak itu sebabkan sambil tertawa membayangkan adegan kejar-kejaran mereka yang dramatis tempo hari.

Halaman demi halaman ia balik, dan segalanya menyesakkan dadanya melebihi apapun. Mingyu bahkan tak berencana mempunyai kenangan sebanyak ini dengan pria di depannya namun potret yang tertempel disana berkata lain. Yang mengejutkan adalah, disana, di halaman terakhir lembaran demi lembaran tersebut, tersimpan sebuah rangkaian kata yang membuat air matanya semaki berlomba untuk keluar.

_**Namanya Kim Mingyu, dan ia adalah seorang lelaki baik. Tolong ingat ini kapanpun kamu lupa, Wonwoo.** _

“Gue…” Ucap Wonwoo lirih. “Gue sakit ya, Gyu?”

Mingyu merasa dadanya akan serta merta meledak. Ia ingin lari. Ia tak ingin disini. Ia menolak untuk menyaksikan pria ini menangisi nasib hidupnya tepat di depan matanya.

“Engga Wonwoo, lo gak kenapa-napa.”

“Gue sakit, Mingyu.” Ucapnya lagi, kali ini penuh dengan penekanan yang dipaksakan karena bukan hanya suaranya yang bergetar, namun seluruh badannya pun. “Gue sakit.”

Mingyu membawanya kedalam pelukan, lagi-lagi memeluk seerat yang ia mampu. “Lo gak gak kenapa-napa.”

“Maaf…” Bahkan suaranya yang lantang ditengah isak tangis tak mampu meredakan rasa sakit apapun. “Maaf kalau gue selalu ngelupain… Maaf kalau gue selalu ngerepotin… Maaf kalau gue selalu nyakitin…”

“Lo gak pernah nyakitin ataupun nyusahin siapapun.” Tubuh Wonwoo belum juga berhenti bergetar dan Mingyu kehilangan akal sehat untuk berpikir jernih. Suaranya yang pilu menggema dan menusuk ulu hati, entah dengan plester apa nantinya lubang itu dapat ia tutup.

“Lo harusnya gak disini, Gyu… Lo harusnya ada diluar sana, seneng-seneng sama temen-temen lo.”

“Gue mau disini.”

“Gak, lo gak boleh disini.”

“Gue mau disini, Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, namun tak ada kebahagiaan yang terpancar disana. “Kayaknya lo sering ya ngebentak gue? Suara lo gak nyeremin sama sekali. _Kalau aja gue inget…_ ”

“Gak perlu. Lo gak perlu inget. Kita cuma perlu ngulang semuanya lagi dari awal besok.”

“Terus apa?” Tanya Wonwoo dengan suara teredam. “Setelah kita ulang lagi besok, terus apa?”

“Kita tempel semuanya di buku itu. Supaya lo bisa inget.”

Jemari Wonwoo bermain dengan ujung kaos Mingyu. Aneh rasanya melihat pemuda didepannya mengenakan pakaian ketika semua foto kenangannya hampir tanpa busana dan hanya menunjukan jeans nya yang lusuh dan rambutnya yang gondrong.

“Lo udah pernah cari tau di internet, kalau _Alzheimer_ gak akan bisa disembuhin dan cuma bisa diperlambat?”

“Udah.”

“Dan lo sadar kan apa artinya?”

“Iya.”

“Lo gak capek?” Tanya Wonwoo lagi, halus. Kali ini menarik dirinya dan memberanikan diri memandang mata Mingyu. Dibelainya pipi pria itu, dan disentuhnya kelopak matanya dengan hati-hati.

“Engga.” Ucapnya dengan yakin. “Gak akan pernah capek.”

Entah apa yang membuatnya sekonyong-konyong terlihat seperti pahlawan kesiangan, namun Mingyu merasa dirinya sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. Ucapannya bukan sekedar hal spontan, dan bukan karena serta merta ingin memamerkan dirinya agar terlihat superior.

Entah masa depan apa yang ingin ia capai dari semua ini namun untuk sekarang, untuk malam ini, ia hanya ingin memejamkan mata tanpa merasakan rasa sakit di dada dan Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas di dalam pelukannya.

Semakin mudah bagi Mingyu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Potret-potretnya membantu Wonwoo mengingat lebih mudah walau kadang ada kalanya bahkan bukti konkret tersebut tak mampu membuatnya memeluk Mingyu sehangat dan seerat sebelumnya. Selalu ada yang kurang, selalu ada yang mengganjal. Namun tak apa, hari-hari tersebut lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Namun segalanya yang baik cepat atau lambat akan menemukan akhirnya, begitu pula ketika waktu menyapu dan mengikis segalanya tanpa ampun. Keadaan Wonwoo semakin memburuk, dan terkadang butuh lebih daripada kesabaran untuk sekedar bertahan dan berdiri.

Sebagian waktunya ia habiskan didalam rumah. Mendekap dan mengasihi Wonwoo dalam pelukannya, berlindung dari guntur yang bergemuruh dan riuh hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Raganya seakan bertarung dengan waktu akan kapan sekiranya limitnya akan datang dan tiba waktunya ketika tak dapat lagi mengandalkan hari esok.

Namun Wonwoo yang semakin linglung dan melupakan lebih banyak hal dari biasanya membuat Mingyu ada di ujung tombak keputusasaan. Wonwoo yang terkadang berteriak histeris ketakutan, Wonwoo yang terkadang enggan menunjukan senyumannya, dan Wonwoo yang mengurung dirinya dikamar karena menolak kehadiran Mingyu.

Ia begitu jauh dan sukar untuk diraih. Disaat seperti itu, yang dapat Mingyu lakukan hanyalah _berdoa, berharap, dan menunggu._

Dilain waktu Wonwoo memberikannya kebahagian lebih dari siapapun. Ketika pria itu merajuk manja, ketika pria itu memaksa untuk mencoba rokoknya, ketika pria itu mengajaknya bertualang didalam rumah dengan caranya sendiri, dan ketika pria itu mengajaknya berdansa dalam diam. Hanya mereka, langkah kaki canggung, dan musik yang mengalun pelan.

Wonwoo mencengkram pinggang Mingyu kuat dengan satu tangannya, dan satu tangannya lagi terkait di jemari Mingyu sebagai satu-satunya postur berdansa yang mereka pahami. Mingyu pun seperti itu, dagunya tersangkut diatas pundak Wonwoo, matanya terpejam ketika tubuh mereka terhempas pelan kesana kemari.

Ditengah rumah yang kosong itu mereka terbaur menjadi satu bahkan saat tak ada satupun kata-kata terbentuk dan terangkai. Dunia berputar, jam beredenting, dan mereka tetap berdansa langkah demi langkah, bait demi bait.

“Mingyu.”

“Hm?”

“Rambut kamu.”

“Kenapa rambutku?”

“Nanti kalau aku udah gak ada… jangan dipotong ya? Kecuali kalau pasangan kamu yang nyuruh sih...”

Pembicaraan tentang _suatu saat nanti_ bahkan sudah tak pernah menggangu mereka, karena keduanya telah kebas tertampar realita sampai-sampai tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang tersisa. Menerima dengan lapang dada agaknya terasa lebih bijak daripada menolak dan menghindar.

“Kan kamu yang selalu potong?” Mingyu membalikan pertanyaan.

“Iseng aja, sengaja biar kamu kesel.”

Mingyu terkekeh, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung Wonwoo lembut. “Iya gak dipotong.”

“Jangan keseringan begadang sambil ngerokok juga…”

“Kalau begadang sambil ngopi boleh?”

“Gatau, boleh gak sih? Nanti di google dulu deh. Eh tapi gak apa, _biar indie_.”

Lagi-lagi Mingyu terkekeh. “ _Biar indie_.” Ulangnya pelan.

“Siapapun nanti yang gantiin aku buat berdansa disini, aku harap dia bisa nemenin kamu untuk mencapai mimpi-mimpi kamu, ngedukung passion kamu, dan nemenin kamu hingga hari tua.”

Ada rasa sesak yang tak Mingyu utarakan, dan ada teriakan yang tak pula ia sampaikan. “ _I hope so_...”

“Aku gak pernah bermaksud untuk ngelupain kamu, Mingyu.”

“Aku tau, Wonwoo.”

Langkah mereka masih mengalun, masih terseok-seok kecil. Cengkraman di pinggangnya semakin erat, dan pundak Mingyu basah akan bulir air yang sudah jelas darimana asalnya.

_Badai Tuan telah berlalu, salahkah ‘ku menuntut mesra?_

_Tiap pagi menjelang kau di sampingku,_

_‘Ku aman ada bersamamu._

“Makasih.” Ucap Mingyu pilu, mencoba mengalahkan segala macam amarah yang berkecamuk yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Tuhan yang tak mengijinkan keabadian untuk mereka? Dokter dan saintis yang masih belum berhasil menemukan obat? Dukun yang jampi-jampinya tak mempan? _Entahlah_. “Makasih karena udah mampir di hidupku walaupun cuma sebentar.”

Pun tak dapat melihatnya, Mingyu tahu bagaimana ada senyum yang terbentuk diwajah pria dipelukannya. Semburat merah muda yang saling bermunculan, dan hela napas teduh yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ikhlas menjadi satu-satunya cara guna mencapai ketenangan hati.

“Makasih karena udah mau menyumbang kasih sayang untuk aku yang banyak kurangnya ini. Dan maaf, Mingyu. _Sekali lagi maaf_.”

_Selamanya,_

_Sampai kita tua,_

_Sampai jadi debu,_

_'Ku di liang yang satu,_

_'Ku di sebelahmu._

_Ini dongeng tentang seekor anak kucing yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah pulang. Kucing tersebut terus menerus mengeong dari satu rumah ke rumah lain, mencari induknya yang telah lama hilang. Namun tak perduli seberapa kerasnya pun ia mencari, tujuannya tampak tak kasatmata._

_Bertahun sang anak kucing terus mencari dan mencari. Tak jarang ia bertemu rubah merah besar, rakun yang rakus, tikus yang berlari cepat, juga hewan buas lainnya di hutan sana. Ia bersembunyi dari satu lubang ke lubang lain, bertahan hidup dan mengais makanan dari kelinci yang baik hati._

_Suatu hari ia bertemu seekor anjing besar yang tampak seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Namun alih-alih memakan, sang anjing membawanya menyusuri jalan setapak dan menggengam tangannya untuk menelisik sebuah cahaya di depan sana. Cahaya yang akan membawanya kembali ke rumah, dan cahaya yang akan membantunya meraih kedamaian._

_Sang anjing setuju untuk singgah dan dirumahnya untuk berdansa. Sore itu, hanya ada mereka berdua dan kicau burung yang saling bersautan. Aroma teh panas yang mengepul dari dalam teko menandakan pesta akan segera dimulai, dan akhirnya lantai kelap kelip menjadi sepenuhnya milik mereka._

_Sang anjing dan kucing terus berdansa hingga mereka berputar diudara, melayang keatas menuju nirvana. Sang anjing berubah menjadi pangeran tampan, dan sang kucing pun berubah menjadi seorang pangeran yang tak kalah tampannya. Mereka terus berputar dan berdansa, musik tak pernah berhenti menghiasi kaki mereka yang bergerak kesana kemari._

_Hingga akhirnya sang fajar menjemput. Hingga akhirnya mereka ditelan langit._

_[]_

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
